


Interlude: Dark

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [73]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Trauma, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: She should have been afraid of the dark.  They both should have been.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 6





	Interlude: Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "dark".

She should have been afraid of the dark. They both should have been. She’d seen the things that went bump in the night: the beasts that rsse from the shadows, the specters half-glimpsed and the red eyes gleaming out of nowhere. She’d been hauled through the dark in the trunk of a car. She’d stalked a killer through an abandoned brewery in the dark, heart thumping against her ribs. And Mulder, too: he’d bled in the dark, and vomited, and tumbled headlong into danger. Both of them had bruised as violet as midnight and seen stars where none should gleam.

But she trusted the dark. She understood the dangers of the dark. She could hide herself in the twilight as well as any spook. It was the light that worried her. Her eyes could adjust to the dark, but not to the brilliance that blinded. 

She still saw purple spots sometimes when she blinked, an afterimage of the bulbs in the white room scalded into her memory. No, it wasn't the dark she feared.


End file.
